A Lesson in History
by NecroPrincess7
Summary: A look into the past shows how Jareth became the way he is, and how Sarah ended up in his life. Alternate ending to the 'Ballroom Scene'. One-shot. Please review if you'd like this to become a two-shot, author's note will explain more! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating my other stories lately. High school really is a pain in the ass! This little gem popped into my mind, and I just had to write it. Love, Love, LOVE the Labyrinth (especially Jareth's pants *wink wink*) and I hope you guys enjoy! To be understood the italics in the beginning indicate the past, and the italics later in the story are for thoughts and emphasis. Also there is not set point of view for this story; it switches between Jareth and Sarah. I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

_In the underground, some time ago, life blossomed and was prosperous. Around every corner there were lush forests, flowing rivers of crystal water and any and all flowers the mind could imagine. _

_One particular day, when the sun shone brighter than it ever had, with shimmering reds, and balmy oranges, a young maiden walked amongst the gardens. In her slender fingers she held a wicker basket already full with a colorful bouquet. She walked along, humming softly in a voice that was just as beautiful as her face._

_The young women had a lean frame. Her eyes were expressive and shone with youth. Her nose was thin, but suited her well and her lips were plump and colored as rose petals. Her hair was the most startling shade of platinum and gold that any in the underground had ever known. _

_As she continued her stroll, admiring the vast selection for her arrangement she failed to notice the haunting mismatched eyes upon her._

_Her suitor had been watching her for quite some time, watched her grow into the stunning creature she was now. He'd waited a long while to be able to approach her. Had fallen in love with her more each day, as he watched her collect flowers, hum her sweet songs, and talk kindly with the other inhabitants of the Labyrinth. Today was the day he would finally speak to her. _

_As she rounded a corner, he stepped from his hiding place so that he was obscuring her path. She let out a little grunt as she made contact with his chest, then backed up and stammered an apology. _

_He brushed it off, not letting her see that a mere touch, even accidental, had set his body alight with pleasant electricity. He bowed to her, and in turn she gave a slightly awkward curtsey. They exchanged names and found quickly that both enjoyed the others company._

_Throughout the following time, they spent every moment together that they could. When she was able she visited with him at his magnificent castle. It was at the center of the Labyrinth and little creatures she'd never seen before inhabited the surrounding city. If she was not able to come to his abode, he joined her in the gardens and they walked together, talking about everything and nothing. _

_One afternoon when his feelings had become too much to bear, he confessed all of his passion. He was surprised and delighted to learn she felt the same, for he had been a lonely king mostly all of his life. She agreed to wed him, and live with him in the castle, and in return he promised her an eternity of happiness. _

_But their eternity was cut short. The girl, now queen, came to her husband one day, excitement in her eyes. She announced to him that she was to soon have his child. They were both thrilled to be having a baby, for what was to be a better example of their union? Of their love? _

_The months passed without incident and her stomach became swollen with her pregnancy. _

_Soon enough the time for the birthing arrived and she brought a healthy baby boy into the world. She herself was not as lucky. _

_The labor had been long, and had taken a great toll on her tender body. When the king learned his beloved had not survived he became so stricken with grief that his son was often left in the care of goblins or a nanny while he hid himself away. The child was equal in his parents' appearances and in their beauty. He had the same platinum and gold colored hair as his mother though his was not nearly as orderly, and he had the same mesmerizing eyes as his father. _

_As time once again passed, the king became more of his former self, and his son grew into an intelligent young boy. The boy was a fantastic dreamer. He played in the Labyrinth as often as he could, and made up great tales to entertain the goblins. _

_Nobody knew of the misery the boy felt. He longed for his father, for his mother though he knew what had happened to her, and he gained a bitter attitude towards life. He was cruel to others and he held a high opinion of himself. He became spoiled because his father tried to please him with material items for he was never around. _

_Before long the boy had grown into a man, his father passed and the crown was given to him. He ruled with a harsh hand, and all in the land feared him, until one night. _

_He sat at his desk, listening to rain pounding down upon the windows, when there came a knock on the castle doors. He strode to the main entrance and wretched them open to reveal a small huddled creature. He noticed it to be a female as it looked up to him, and politely asked if it could rest until the storm had passed. He laughed heartlessly and denied the soaked creature aid. Just as he was closing the doors he heard the creature chanting. _

_Powers of the underground, I call on thee tonight._

_To place upon the Goblin King a thing of awful plight._

_You see him with his head held high, arrogant and proud._

_Curse him with the worst of all, to want a love that's not allowed._

_The king's heart clenched painfully in his chest, and he looked up to the female as he fell to his knees. What have you done? He asked with his eyes, for the pain was so unbearable he could not speak. _

"_Love as pure as day itself is what brought you into this world." Said the creature. "Soon enough you will find the same love, and it will destroy you, because of your cruel behavior. You will want it, but you shall not receive unless you can prove yourself worthy of such a pure heart." With a calm parting glance, the strange women vanished into the night, leaving the Goblin King speechless. _

_For years following the strange enchantress's visit, the king felt a great longing blossom inside him, and a rage so fearsome at not being able to soothe it, that his kingdom turned even more chaotic. _

_On a day when he was in a particularly foul mood, and his subjects were being far too annoying, he made a trip above. He often changed to his owl form to visit the above world, and observe the mortals that he found fascinating. That was the day he saw her. _

_Perched upon the branch of a sturdy oak tree, he gazed down at her. She was clothed in a dress of cream colored cloth and had a crown of flowers atop her long, ebony hair. He listened to her silken voice as she recited lines. She paused and muttered something with frustration before pulling a small book bound in red leather out of her pocket. His skillful eye zoomed in on the title._

_The Labyrinth! There was no doubt in his mind this was the girl of which the witch had spoken. He couldn't bear to look at her longer, and quickly transported back underground. _

_Even though he tried after the first visit to distance himself, he couldn't be away from her for long. His visits increased in frequency until he would fly above to watch her almost everyday in the park where she rehearsed. _

_As he lay awake in his chambers, remembering today's encounter with her, he heard a soft voice. _Her voice.

"_What do you want? A story?" she was talking to the babe he had come to learn was her stepbrother Toby._

"_Fine. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl, and she always had to stay home with the baby. The baby was spoiled, and he wanted everything for himself!" She paused to huff and glare at the crying child, and then continued._

"_But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with girl, and he had given her certain powers." As she spoke the words, he gasped as he felt them become true, and the longing he'd felt for a long time increased._

_Don't say the words he begged to her, though she couldn't hear. If you do I will not be in control of myself. Still a part of him wished fervently that she would. _

_He breathed a sigh of relief and slight disappointment as she said the wrong phrase. But in the next moment that she had corrected herself, he felt the pull of magic forcing him to go to her and fulfill his duty as Goblin King. _

* * *

><p>Sarah heard the wind give a long agonizing howl, as she made to step out of her parent's room. Thunder clapped and the sky was set blazing with blue lightening. Cautiously she took a step back into the room, flipping the light switch on. When the lights didn't flare to life she flicked the knob up and down, but to no avail.<p>

She walked further into the room, mindful to step places she was sure the floor wouldn't creak.

"T-Toby?" she called weakly. The sounds of his wailing no longer filled the blackness surrounding her and she became worried.

"Toby." She called again, stronger. She was at the crib now and boldly reached in to pull back the blanket. Gasping, she stared down at the empty spot where her brother should have been.

A clattering at the large set of windows had her whirling around, her heart slamming into her throat and beating wildly. She stood absolutely still as she dumbly watched the barn owl outside claw at the glass.

When the animal finally succeeded in bursting through the doors, Sarah threw her arms across her face to shield her. When she lowered her arms, before her stood a man so devastatingly beautiful that it robbed her of breath.

When she could finally speak her voice held an air of wonderment.

"You're him aren't you? You're the goblin king? I want my brother back, please!" She stared at him, with innocent yet still piercing hazel-green eyes, a frown on her full lips.

"What's said is said" he remarked back coolly, though inside he was burning just from standing so near to her.

"I didn't mean it!" Sarah pleaded.

"Didn't you?" his face held a superior smirk. "Go back to your room Sarah, and forget about the baby."

"I can't." she said pitifully. "It's not that I don't appreciate all your doing, but I need to get my brother back." Her eyes, those wide eyes that he loved so, held determination and he found that her defiance drew him to her even more.

He sighed, and swept his hand toward the window. He beckoned her over to him, and pointed. "He's there, in my castle."

Before her eyes stretched a glorious maze, and in the center a magnificent stone castle. She was so lost in the scenery she jumped just a little when she felt his breath at her ear.

"Do you still want to try and rescue him?" she gave a confident nod of her head. He sighed, a long weary sound. "Very well then." A clock appeared to the left of the hill Sarah hadn't even realized they were standing on.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, or your baby brother becomes one of us forever."

"It doesn't look that far" she said, turning and seeing he was no longer there.

"Such a pity" his voice echoed in her ears.

She schooled her features into calm conviction and started off on her journey.

* * *

><p>Inside the castle goblins ran rapid. Upon a throne at the head of the room, sat the Goblin King. Atop his fingers was a glistening crystal, which he was hunched over and watching with intense concentration. The object of his focus was reflected inside the orb, and she could barley be seen in the blackness of the oubliette that she now found herself trapped in.<p>

_She should not have gotten as far as the oubliette; she should have given up by now. _

Even in his head, his thoughts sounded worried. Would this mere girl be able to best him and his Labyrinth? _Stop thinking like that right now _his thoughts chided him. _You are Goblin _King._ Nobody can defeat you, especially not some measly human. _

He brushed off the feeling of worry, and sided with his conscience. The girl would_ surely_ give up after learning the dwarf was taking her back to the beginning!

* * *

><p>"This is just great!" it was obvious Sarah was alone in this damp, dark place, but the words had been spoken aloud anyhow. She squinted past the darkness trying to adjust, when she heard a clattering near her.<p>

"Wh-Who's there?" she'd hoped that her voice would have come out stronger, but who knew what was down here with her.

"Me." Said a rough voice as a candle was lit, casting a glow through the blackness. She could finally see and noticed the little dwarf she'd met when she'd started. "I knew you'd get into trouble, and I've come to help you" he continued matter-of-factly.

With a confused glance she looked about the cave, and then back at the stumpy little man.

"Yes, yes you can see there ain't no doors. This is an oubliette. The labyrinth's full of em."

She remained silent. If there weren't any doors how did he expect to help her at all? As if reading her thoughts he spoke up again.

"It just so happens I know a shortcut from here out of the whole Labyrinth!" his tone was proud and haughty.

"No! I can't give up now, I've come too far!" Certainly there couldn't be anything she couldn't handle after what she'd gone through already. "I'm doing…okay." If he wasn't going to help she would just have to find some other way out. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"You like jewelry don't you?" she eyed his bag of gems at his side and his hand reached to cover them protectively.

"Why?" his voice was suspicious. She held her cheap plastic bracelet toward him and his eyes gleamed.

"If you help me through the labyrinth, I'll give you this" she said persuasively while dangling the bracelet in his face. He made to reach for it, and she whispered "You like it don't you?" Her voice seemed to break him of his trance and he backed away, crossing his arms and muttering so-so.

"Tell you what" he said "you give me the bracelet and I'll show you the way out of the labyrinth." Her features became angry and her voice was slightly raised when she replied to him.

"You were going to do that anyway!" She crossed her arms, and fought the urge to stamp her foot.

"Yes, well that would make it a particularly nice gesture on your part."

She tried to stay calm; she had to get out of here if she ever wanted to get to Toby before her time was up.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." She paused to make sure he was listening carefully. "If you can't take me to the center, at least take me as far as you can. Then I'll make it the rest of the way on my own." It sounded good to her, and she hoped he would accept.

He looked wary for a second, and then greedily snatched the bracelet from her fingers.

"I don't promise nothin" he said and looked around "But I'll take you as far as I can."

She smiled triumphantly. _I'm coming Toby. _

* * *

><p>This would most definitely not do. He continued to view inside the crystal perched on his nimble fingers, as the dwarf lead the girl out of the oubliette and through the hall of the talking heads. How easily he'd been swayed by her and her flimsy human possessions. <em>I'll just have to take them by surprise<em> he thought viciously as he vanished from the throne room.

* * *

><p>Following alongside the short little man, she glanced uneasily toward each stone face warning them to go no further.<p>

"Don't worry about them" he reassured as he watched her nervous eyes. "Thems just false alarms. You get a lot of em in the labyrinth, especially when you're on the right track."

Suddenly a crystal rolled between them and continued down the slope. They walked after it cautiously and at its paths end they found an eccentrically dressed man sitting upon the stone ground.

"Well, well." He inquired in a strange voice. "What have we here?"

"Ah, nothing." Came the nervous reply of the dwarf.

"Nothing? Nothing?" the figure rose up ominously, discarding his hat and cape. "Nothing? Nothing tra la la?" Before them stood the beautiful and terrifying Goblin King.

You could see the fear that came into the puny man's eyes. "Y-Your Majesty" he stuttered out "What a nice surprise."

The king gave a cold smirk. "Hello Hedgewort."

"Hogwort." Sarah corrected quietly.

"Hoggle!" he said a little angrily. So that was his name!

"Hoggle, could it be that you're helping this girl?" Jareth's tone was inquisitive, but his eyes told that he had already caught Hoggle in the act.

"Helping? In what sense?" Hoggle was visibly fidgeting, and Sarah wondered why he was so scared. The king was nothing but an arrogant prat, no matter how gorgeous he was. _Whoa. Where did that come from? _

"No, no. I was taking her back to the beginning your Majesty." Hoggle said, his confession breaking her from her train of thought.

"What?" her voice was outraged, and she had it in her mind to take back her bracelet.

Hoggle continued speaking to Jareth, obviously not paying any mind to Sarah's protest.

"I told her I was gunna help her solve the Labyrinth" Jareth bent down and put a hand to his ear. Sarah couldn't help but notice his muscular thighs, and the way his hair shone like gold in the dim cave light.

When Sarah noticed Jareth had cut Hoggle off and was now speaking she turned her attention back to his face.

Apparently she'd missed most of their conversation and wasn't prepared when Jareth strode purposefully in her direction. He propped one lean arm on the wall near her head and stared deeply into her eyes, his bi-colored gaze disorienting her once more.

"And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" His voice was a smooth baritone, and full of sensuality that she'd never encountered before. No matter though. She wouldn't be swayed by his handsome looks or dreamy voice.

She met his gaze fearlessly. "It's a piece of cake" she set her mouth in a firm line and watched as something heated and cooled in his eyes.

"Well then" he said indifferently "How about upping the stakes?" An ornately carved clock appeared to his left and Sarah watched incredulously as the hands moved forward by his doing.

"That's not fair!" she objected. The hands of the clock halted and he turned to her again, a cruel smirk curving his lips.

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Coldly he walked away from her.

He now stood a few feet from them, a fact that Hoggle seemed grateful for, and a crystal like the one she'd seen when he'd first appeared to her, materialized between his fingers.

"So the Labyrinths a piece of cake? Let's see how you deal with this little slice." With that parting line, he heaved the orb into the beyond and vanished.

From further down the cave there was a terrible thundering.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed hers and she looked down to see Hoggle yanking her in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, the cleaners!" Hoggle continued to yank her arm, until her brain finally sent the message to her feet to move. Behind her she could hear the clatter of the metal contraption they were currently running from. They came to a dead end, and for the first time Sarah felt an emotion other than frustration since getting here.

Fear.

Frantically she and Hoggle began pushing and shoving against the nearest wall. She was gasping for air, her heart beating against her ribs, and hoping beyond hope that the wall would yield, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Jareth had appeared back at the castle after his encounter with the girl and the dwarf. He was sitting back on his throne, the babe on his knee as he watched his sister try to escape the cleaners. He'd taken a risk back in the cave, coming in such close proximity to her. She'd been even more beautiful up close, and had the most gloriously intoxicating smell. He'd set the cleaners on her and…what was it again? Higgle? Anyway, after her show of defiance he'd wanted to show her who was in control. Of course…he'd never let any harm come to her. He didn't have it in him now that he…loved her. Such a foreign emotion it was to him, he hadn't a clue how to express it. So he did what he knew best. He was cruel and arrogant, assuming that no woman, human or fae could ever reject him. He watched the crystal in his fingers as she made it through the wall, up the ladder and out of the vase. He watched while she talked with the wise man, and as her supposed friend ran after hearing a mere sound that was frightening. Still not sated he continued to survey her while she rescued the beast he knew as Ludo. He was amazed with her bravery and kindness, but those emotions were pushed aside by the fear of how close she was getting to the center. He decided it was time to intervene yet again as he saw the dwarf running to her aid after she'd lost the beast in the forest.<p>

He appeared right as the puny man was turning to go to her.

"I'm comin' Sarah!" said Hoggle.

"Well, if it isn't you" His tone was mocking, and he delighted at the way the little man's eyes became wide as dinner plates.

"And where are you going?" he continued in that same teasing voice. He barely listened as the tiny dwarf strung together a story, all he could hear was Sarah shouting for her friends. He felt unnecessary jealously flare in his chest and grew impatient with the dwarf and his repeated lie that he was going to take Sarah back to the beginning.

"Wait! I've got a much better plan, Hoggle." He danced a crystal across his fingertips and then lightly tossed it to Hoggle where it landed as a peach.

"Wh-what it is?" Hoggle eyed the peach cautiously as if it would turn into something dangerous and eat him up.

"It's a present." Jareth replied, with an air of finality that told Hoggle it was none of his business.

"It won't…hurt 'er wills it?" Hoggle may have been a coward when it came to Jareth, but there was no way he'd do anything to harm Sarah. She was his only real friend after all.

"Come, come, come Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl."

"I-" He was interrupted when Jareth grabbed him roughly by the ear.

"You'll give her that Hoggle, or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

Hoggle grunted in pain, and mumbled under his breath. He began to walk away, towards Sarah when Jareth called to him again.

"If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."

"Y-yah will?" It was unlike Jareth to do anything kind.

"Prince of the land of stench!" He laughed cruelly and disappeared, leaving Hoggle to find Sarah.

* * *

><p>After giving the dwarf his 'present' for Sarah, Jareth was back at the castle feeling mighty proud of himself. He formed a crystal, something that had become much more frequent since Sarah's arrival, and watched as the fierys harassed her. Even he had to admit they that were quite pesky, but she seemed to manage them well enough once the dwarf had thrown her a rope.<p>

As he stared into the crystal, the fiercest stab of envy pierced his heart as he watched the girl kiss the scab of a creature on the cheek. How dare he disobey his king, and how dare _she _view _him_ as an adversary when she had no qualms about embracing that disgusting _thing._ Well then if she wanted to defy him, he would show her just how antagonistic he could be. With a flick of his wrist the wall he saw them perched upon, crumbled beneath their feet and they headed straight for the bog.

* * *

><p>"Ludo!" Sarah shouted happily. After the wall had crumbled, they'd been sure they were going to land head first in the bog. Instead they had landed on top of Ludo, a fact which Sarah was extremely grateful, if not a little guilty for.<p>

Her excitement quickly faded though as she tried breathing and her nostrils were assaulted with the most horrid thing she'd ever had the displeasure of smelling. Quickly as she could she ushered Hoggle and Ludo ahead of her, trying to escape the awful stench as fast as possible. It didn't look like they'd be escaping anytime soon though, as the three of them were halted by a brave looking little man with an eye patch.

"Please" Sarah said rather tiredly "We have to get across."

"Without my permission, no one may cross!" He waved his tiny spear in the air, and raised his head up trying to look intimidating.

_Oh this is hopeless; I've only got a little time left. I need to think about this logically._ Suddenly it struck it.

"Well…may we have your permission to cross?" She waited as patiently as she could, watching as the tiny fox's eyes became confused. She hoped he answered soon, for she didn't know how much longer she could stand the putrid odor.

"Well…Uhhm…ah…yes?" Relief was the greatest emotion then, as she propelled herself across the bridge to where Hoggle was already waiting.

The now four of them continued to trek through the Labyrinth, and it didn't slip Sarah's mind that she was starving.

As if hearing her thoughts Ludo sighed out "Hungweyy" and it seemed the rest of the group agreed. Always the one to try and brighten things up she suggested that perhaps they could find some berries.

Hoggle, who'd been trailing behind shyly called her name.

"Yeah?" She said, turning around to face him.

"Here." His rough little hand was held toward her, and it in he held the juiciest, most succulent looking peach Sarah had ever seen. Her stomach growled again and she greedily snatched the fruit from his fingers.

"Oh Hoggle, thank you! You're a life saver!" She bit into the luscious skin and relished in the sweet nectar that filled her mouth.

_This isn't right._ She thought after swallowing. Her world began to tilt and shimmer, everything around her began to swim with dizzying color. Her eyes became glassy, as though in a trance and the only thing she could manage to say was

"Hoggle, what have you done."

The peach fell from her hand as she slipped to the ground and slipped into a dream.

* * *

><p>He delighted as she took the first bite. Desired to be the ripe, tender skin of the fruit as her lips touched it. But most of all relished the moment as they both appeared in the magnificent ballroom he'd prepared for them.<p>

It was her dream, her fantasies. He was cast as the seducer and she as the lovely princess. And she truly was lovely. Her gown was sugar and lace, her soft ebony locks curled and twined with vines of silver. The dress hugged every curve of her young body, and he appreciated every glance he was able to steal. Tinkling music filled the air around them; his song for _her _and only _her. _

She was searching, pushing her way through the crowd of groping strangers, frantic to get to _him _and only _him. _She would catch a glance of him here and there, a flash of silver, a streak of blue, dark like the midnight sky, and then he would once again melt away into the sea of masked dancers. Finally she came to him, face to face, and her heart began racing as he swept her into a graceful waltz. His mismatched eyes watched her intensely and his lips sung a soft melody to her.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

She watched him with awe, disbelieving that a man of his splendor could be singing such things to _her, _a mere girl.

He noticed her change in demeanor, and hope flared to life in his chest. He'd seen that look many times, reflected to him by his own mirror as he thought of her. It was love, and desire. But how could he know whether it was the enchantment of the dream? He found his concentration thoroughly broken and praying it wasn't just the spell arousing her sudden feelings.

He felt his own mood shifting. It was something he'd never felt before, but it was certainly stronger than any other emotion he'd ever experienced. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd transported them to his private chambers.

She was still in her gown and was looking around with confusion and curiosity. He walked to where she was and gingerly took her hand in his gloved ones. He could still feel the heat of her flesh through the leather and it was almost enough to make him forget what he had to say.

"Sarah…there is something that I think we should discuss." She cocked her head, and then blushed as she peered down at their hands. As much as he wanted to smirk at her innocence he figured it was better not to offend her, even accidentally.

"You see, I'm not very sure how to put this. The emotions that I'm feeling are very foreign to me. I can't exactly-I mean I don't-" he let out a long frustrated breath. What was it about this girl that made him act so foolish? His head snapped up from his musings as she rested her hand on his forearm.

"What is it, Jareth?" her eyes were bright from the excitement of the ball, and they were full of innocent trust that begged you to confide in her. But that's not what he'd focused on. She'd said his name. For the first time since knowing her, she'd spoken his _name._ With a sudden gripping need he held her shoulders and brought her to him so that their faces were only a width apart.

"Sarah…" he breathed, eyes closing, deeply inhaling her sweet, natural scent. "I need to ask you something. Your brother Toby…"

At the mention of his name, Sarah broke his grasp on her body and stumbled toward the door.

"Toby! Oh, you tricked me! I need to save Toby!" She was still backing away from him, her frantic eyes searching for an exit.

"There is no way out Sarah. The clock has stopped." He formed a clock to prove his point. "Will you please let me explain now?" She relaxed slightly, but made no move to come closer to him.

"Sarah I am willing to offer you a deal. An opportunity that I do not present very often. Although I'm finding that I've been doing a lot of things I didn't use to do often before you arrived…" the part was spoken mostly to himself, and Sarah felt somewhat flattered that he'd changed things about himself for her benefit. She'd never seen Jareth this fumbled before and was more willing to listen to this side of the Goblin King.

"Sarah would you be willing to make a…trade?" He looked at her briefly, to watch as her expression became bewildered.

"A trade? What do you mean?" Was he asking her to trade Toby for her dreams? She'd denied him once and she was prepared to do it again when he started up speaking.

"I mean…would you be willing to take your brother's place?" He was sure that her eyes couldn't become any larger now.

"Take his place! And stay here? Why on earth would I do that?" She couldn't believe her ears. Yes she wanted to get Toby home, but not at the expense of staying Underground forever. She had a life above...sort of.

An unknown emotion flitted across his face, and Sarah could feel the importance of what he was about to say next.

"I…I believe I am in love with you Sarah. I'd be willing to send your baby brother home safe and sound if you would only agree to stay here, and give it a try. Give _me _a try." At that moment, with his head hung, he felt the curse placed upon him so long ago lift. The Goblin King was a changed man, and in that moment of vulnerability he'd proven himself worthy of her love. Now all that was left was the matter of her answer.

Sarah was baffled. This man before with his head hung to the ground couldn't be the same man who'd taken her baby brother…could it? A thought came to her then. Didn't she ask for him to be taken? Hadn't all she asked for been done? By _him?_

Looking at him, she felt extremely selfish. Yes he was cruel and yes arrogant too. But he was generous and even if no one else could see it, he was kind and deserving.

She realized she loved him too. She wanted to be with him, and she couldn't think of any reason not to say yes. Her life above was…unfulfilling. She would miss Toby and her father, and even Karen. But she just didn't belong there. Down here, with Jareth, that was where she belonged.

His head was still downward as she walked over to him. Gently she took a hold of his hands, and brought his head up so that she could meet his gaze. His irises swam with uncertainty and although she didn't have a ton of experience she did what she though was best. She kissed him.

It was sweet and tender, and barely a brush of her mouth, but it was everything they'd both imagined. It showcased his years of loneliness, her innocence and both of their burning desires.

They were shuddering, shivering, yearning for more, but he was the first to speak. His voice was gravelly and arousing and briefly she wondered what it would sound like while they made love.

"Please" he was saying. "Please Sarah; I need you to say it for me."

"Jareth" she vaguely noticed her voice was huskier as well. "Jareth, I love you."

**Alright I'll admit this was pretty lengthy for a one-shot…but I didn't want to take away any details ya know? I am considering making this a two-shot (with some lemony goodness) but only if you guys like it! So please hit that review button and share your thoughts! Oh, I want to apologize also if you find any spelling/grammer mistakes. My works are not beta'd, but I do my best! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello loyal readers! So yes here I am adding a second chapter. I had to! After I wrote the first, ideas just swarmed my head, demanding to be written. I am however not making this a multi chapter story; it will be finished after this chapter (So I'll try to make it good for y'all!). Again I do NOT own Labyrinth or its characters. WARNING: There is high intensity citrus coming up. If you're just a kiddo I'd say leave now for you were warned. Now on with it!**

"_Jareth" her voice was thick and arousing. "Jareth I love you." _

A shudder made its way through the Goblin King. She was here in his chambers; radiant in her beauty and saying she _loved him. _How long he had waited to hear those words whispered from her lips. Never before this moment had he felt so emotional toward another. His need for her was almost overpowering. He wanted to take her, by the gods how badly he wanted to. But he would wait. Not only because she was still physically a mere teenager, but because he would not risk scaring her away. He had only just found and persuaded her to stay. There was no way he would jeopardize this by forcing his attentions before she was ready. He was confident in his plan. After all how hard could it be to politely court her until she was mature enough for other things? Apparently Sarah was about to show him how difficult said task could be.

While he was lost in his silent musings she had made her way closer to him. She was still clothed in her wholesome white gown, but her eyes betrayed her purity. Her piercing hazel eyes burned an unearthly mix of brown and green, the color created by her desire.

She was a breath away now, her delicate hands braced upon his muscular shoulders. He could feel her petite breast brush against his torso as she moved closer still toward his mouth. He was lost in the sensation of her, his eyes turning glassy, each exhale coming faster than the last. Her lips finally touched his and his body ignited with lust. Driven by the fire in his veins he deepened the kiss, angling her head back and probing her innocent lips with his tongue. He heard her moan softly and she parted her lips for him, her tentative fingers coming up to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. When she tugged gently, he made a sound that could only be described as inhuman, and quickly walked them backwards until she felt the cool stone of his chamber wall touch her back. She was trapped between his arms and was staring into his eyes, mismatched and heated. She reached to touch his face and he sighed. Backing away slowly he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he opened them Sarah was still where he'd left her, looking a little hurt but mostly confused.

"Did I…?" She trailed off, feeling uncertain. He realized that she must have thought that she'd done something wrong and he quickly rushed to explain.

"Sarah, please understand that I love you. I will always want you…it's just I'm not certain I'm in control of myself at this time. I would never want to hurt you." _Or take the risk of you leaving my side _he added silently. He watched the different emotions pass across her face, ranging from indifference to confusion again, and finally settling on anger.

Anger? He couldn't possibly have made her angry already! He was nervous to learn what it was he'd done to make her eyes blaze the way they were.

"Jareth" You could tell she was trying her best to keep her voice level, but again her gaze betrayed her. "I may be young, but I am more than capable of making my own decisions. I know what I want…and I…I trust you." Her head had lowered toward the end of her rant, but he could still see the adorable pink tint her cheeks had acquired.

"Sarah, my precious thing." He strode to her side again, and gently grasped her chin in his gloved hand.

"Believe me when I say I'm well aware that you can make your own choices. But this is my choice dear one. Until I feel you're ready" _Until I feel I'm ready _his mind corrected "I will continue to court you in the polite and proper way." His tone was one of authority and finality. The only thing Sarah could do was pout as he showed her to her bedroom, bid her goodnight and left her with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Although she was slightly upset she couldn't be too angry with him. He was only doing what he thought best after all.

Her room was magnificent. It was fit for any princess, but had a mature air about it that Sarah found quite to her liking. It was stone like Jareth's but decidedly more feminine. The curtains were thick velvet and the color of the sunset. Her bed was grand and situated to the right of the room, draped with burgundy silk and large plush pillows. Left of the room was a vanity just like the one she'd had at home. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought Jareth had put into the design. Making a replica of her vanity, pictures and play bills of her mother included, was unbearably sweet. She continued to explore, noticing a door next to the vanity that led to a spacious bathroom, complete with a luxurious bathtub and a variety of enchanting looking bath products. The longer she thought about it, the more she decided a nice long soak was just what she needed. She shrugged ungracefully out of the somewhat uncomfortable gown, and waited for the bath to fill. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She noticed another door opposite the bathroom and curiously went to investigate. When she opened the door, her mouth fell open in a surprised gasp. It had to be the most lavish closet she'd ever seen. It had shelves piled with shoes, racks filled with dresses, nightgowns and casual attire. She couldn't believe it was all for her! Excitedly she picked out a soft nightgown she could change into after her bath. Remembering the water was still on she grabbed the nightgown and quickly trotted back to the bathroom. The water was at perfect level when she got there, and without a second though she dropped her towel and slipped into the heavenly water.

At once her muscles relaxed and her eyes slipped shut as the lilac scent of the bath salt she'd chosen wafted to her nose. _This is _so _much better than the bog _she thought as she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Jareth paced his bed chambers. He'd tried sleeping, reading, even talking to one of his mind numbing subjects. Nothing had worked, he could only think of <em>her. <em>How had he ever thought it would be easy to keep a respectful distance? She consumed his every thought. What was she doing? Was she thinking of him too? Was it possible she was just a vivid dream? He was almost to the point of ripping his hair out when he finally reached a verdict. He would go and check to make sure she was comfortable. He'd make sure she was finding things okay, and that she was well accommodated. Completely logical and courteous too. With his story in place he made his way purposefully to Sarah's bedroom.

When he arrived at her door, he knocked and realized too late that she may be sleeping already. He figured that wouldn't be likely though, not with everything that had transpired in the past few hours. So again he rapped his knuckles against the wood, and waited patiently for a response. After knocking a third time with no answer, he began to worry. Had she changed her mind and somehow found a way back above? Could she have hit her head and passed out? Concern outweighed manners at the moment and with a burst of magic he barged into the room. His eyes searched frantically for her, but he couldn't see a trace. Without warning he charged into the bathroom and immediately regretted it.

Sarah seemed the first to register what was going on and scrambled to cover herself as best she could. Only when she saw Jareth still unmoving and supposedly frozen did she start yelling.

"Jareth don't just stand there, get out!" Her voice came out higher then she'd meant it to, but it seemed to do the trick. Without so much as an apology the Goblin King quickly walked out, closing the door behind him.

Making sure the door was shut tight; Sarah stepped out the tub and shivered as a rush of cool air passed over her heated skin. She dried hurriedly and slipped on her nightgown, grimacing when she remembered that she had forgotten to grab undergarments. For a few moments she contemplated just hiding out in the bathroom. Jareth would obviously be waiting in her room to explain, but she really despised the thought of talking without a bra or underwear on. Especially if they were both suppose to be on their best behavior.

After hastily exiting the bathroom, Jareth tried every way he knew how to calm himself down. He was relieved that Sarah hadn't seen his evident erection, and wondered how a mere glimpse of her bathing had affected him so. He could only imagine what it would be like when he finally did claim her. _Not the way to calm down _his conscience admonished him. He had finally cooled down enough, so that when Sarah came out he was sitting on the edge of her bed looking like the collected and regal Goblin King. She made her way over to him, her arms across her chest and he realized that she must not be wearing undergarments. He swallowed thickly, and tried not to ogle her. The awkward silence hung in the air, along with a tinge of embarrassment from both parties.

"Well?" she said, breaking the ice. He swung his gaze to her instead of the floor, and tried to find the right words.

"I…came to see that you had settled in well. I knocked, and when you didn't answer I became worried."

"Worried?" she looked at him perplexedly. He sighed, knowing that there was no avoiding the answer he didn't want to give.

"I thought maybe…that you'd changed your mind and found a way home." He looked away, feeling shamed for being so weak.

She touched a hand to his face trying to get him to turn to her, but he struggled.

"Jareth, please look at me." Slowly he faced her. Her expression was not what he had expected. Her eyes were soft and a small smile played on her lips. She brought both hands up to hold his face.

"Jareth, I promise that I am not going anywhere. I said I love you and I meant it. Besides…" her eyes took on a devilish gleam. "You haven't even put out yet." She winked saucily and gave him a peck on the lips.

He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly, before getting up to leave. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to her.

"Goodnight precious." He smiled sweetly and she blushed, returning his farewell.

* * *

><p>When morning came Sarah was disoriented at first before everything came back to her, and she smiled dreamily. She stretched, and caught a gleam of silver in her peripheral vision. Turning to face her nightstand she saw a single rose on a silver tray, a small folded piece of paper next to the dazzling red bud. She picked it up being careful of the thorns and inhaled it's sweet fragrance. Next she picked up the note, smiling at the elegant script of what could only be a king inside.<p>

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I trust that you had a goodnight's sleep. I only wish I could have been there to watch you wake. When you arise please get dressed and meet me in the garden. I have a surprise for you._

_J_

She got up from bed swiftly, running a brush through her long locks and grabbing the first dress she saw. She could never resist a surprise. Slipping on some comfy slipper shoes, she grabbed the rose from her bed and headed toward the garden.

When she arrived Jareth was already there looking as handsome as ever. The sun was high in the sky and she figured it must be around noon. She didn't want to scare him so she timidly cleared her throat, and he turned around. He smiled so beautifully when he saw her, she almost forgot to breath. Faster than average he was at her side and kissing her lovingly. She wanted to kiss him forever, but he broke away and took her hand instead.

"You came at the perfect time my Sarah." He led her to a small table set for two. It was the most lovely little lunch and she was flattered at the time he'd taken to set this up. He held her chair for her and was a perfect gentleman the entire afternoon. It would go on like this for the next three years. They would learn about each other, and grow as a couple. The older Sarah got, the more impatient Jareth became. He did his best to hide it from her, but it was getting harder everyday to manage his desire. Her eighteenth birthday was that night and he was hornier than a mortal teenage male. If it was possible she'd become even more beautiful with her maturity. Her figure was curvy and that of a woman and the soft roundness of her face had sharpened. As soon as she turned eighteen he wouldn't have to be as proper with her anymore, though he'd still wait until she was first to initiate something. He'd been called away that morning, tending to business with the other kingdoms and he'd longed to see her all day. By the time he arrived back at the castle the goblins were preparing dinner and Sarah was still in her bedroom getting dressed. Being her birthday, he'd had his subjects prepare something special. He retired to his room to freshen up, and was more than surprised to see Sarah perched upon his bed.

Her hair was flowing over her back in waves of chocolate silk and it appeared she was only wearing a robe.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" he cursed himself when his voice cracked slightly. The silk robe she donned allowed him to view quite an expanse of her exquisite legs.

She said nothing, but stood from his bed, and slowly walked toward. She was deliberately swinging her hips and he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

When she was a few inches from reaching him, he held out a hand.

"Sarah" he warned, his eyes closed and breathing deeply through his nostrils. She grabbed his outstretched hand, sensuously slipping the leather from each finger until she threw the discarded glove to the floor, and moved to repeat the process with his other hand. When both were bare and she entwined their fingers he shivered.

"Jareth, I've waited too long for this." She was placing steamy kisses on his neck, stopping only to gently apply suction, or nip at his earlobe. The pleasure from these mere touches had him gripping her hands tightly were they were still joined.

"Sarah, please." He ground out. "You need to be absolutely sure." He groaned heavily as she released his hands and ran her warm fingers over the exposed flesh of his chest.

"I'm _absolutely _sure, _my king._" Growling deep in his chest, he gripped her somewhat harshly by the hips and lay her down on his bed. He crawled atop her, leaning his head down to place the same hot kisses on her neck as she had done to him. Her chest heaved with her breathing, and her covered breasts brushed tantalizingly against his bare skin. Slowly he traced his hands over the curves of her body, finally reaching her waist and untying the sash that held her robe closed. When it fell open, Jareth gasped and if it was feasible became even harder. The little minx had worn nothing underneath. So she had planned on seducing him had she? Well, he'd show her.

He grinned wickedly and ran his fingertips over her smooth stomach. She moaned quietly and he smirked. Trailing upward he heard he breath catch as his skilled hands cupped and kneaded her ample breasts. A loud moan escaped her as he bent his head and captured one puckered nipple in his hot mouth.

"Jareth please!" She was writhing beneath him, whimpering and mewling.

"Please what my love?" He knew he was playing with her, but he had waited to long to have this end to soon. He wanted to give her pleasure like nobody else could, or ever would if he had anything to say about it.

"Stop teasing!" she said, playful anger on her face.

"Teasing?" Oh he _was_ enjoying this.

Sarah on the other hand was getting more annoyed by the second. If he wanted to torment her fine. Two could play at that game. She turned her head to the side, not looking at him. It was a little cruel because she knew he would take her act seriously. Like she predicted he became gentle at once, trying to get her to look at him. When he least expected it she flipped them, and now sat straddling his hips. His eyes went wide, and then narrowed.

"Minx" he said. She smiled down at him triumphantly.

"." she used her best 'commanding' voice. He complied and she held in a gasp as his lean, sculpted torso came into view. It wasn't overly defined, but still firm and muscled in all the right places. After it was the thrown to the floor, she gave a smirk that rivaled even his and began to place soft little kisses all over his chest.

His breathing was coming in short little puffs and when she grazed his nipple with her teeth he groaned deeply. Leisurely she made her way lower, until she reached the top of his breeches. His erection was obvious through the skin tight cloth, and its size frightened Sarah just a little. Pushing the thought aside she untied his breeches and was pleased to find that as she pulled them down inch by inch, he wore nothing underneath. When his pants joined the rest of their clothing on the floor, Sarah stared in awe at his manhood. It was long and thick and stood out proudly. When she could stop staring, curiosity took over and had her wondering what it would feel like, _what it would taste like._

Boldly she wrapped her slim fingers around his shaft and the goblin king cried out. She looked up, not releasing him and saw the pleasured agony on his face. Smiling wolfishly she moved her hand slowly up and down, and just when Jareth thought he couldn't stand anymore she gave one long lick from base to tip.

In an instant he was back on top, and had her wrists pinned above her head.

"Vixen." He rasped. He could feel her wet heat brush against him as she squirmed.

"I can't wait any longer, precious thing." He looked into her eyes, gaze smoldering, reaching her soul and silently asking if she was ready.

"Take me Jareth" she moaned passionately.

In one quick thrust he was inside her. She cried out in momentary pain, and he used every ounce of control he had to remain still.

Nothing in the world, above or below could have prepared Jareth for this feeling. Being joined with Sarah was heaven. Her scorching heat, gripping him tighter than any vice, was simply perfection. So lost in the sensations of her, he gave a surprising moan as she wiggled her hips beneath him.

"You can move" she whispered, love and adoration shining in her eyes.

With a groan he set a steady rhythm, controlling himself, though he wanted nothing more than to claim her hard and fast. She began to meet his thrusts, mumbling incoherent words and occasionally moaning his name.

"Jareth, harder please!" Her eyes were screwed shut and he could feel she was getting close. It made his own teeth grind together as she clamped around him.

His movements became erratic, fast and slightly sloppy. As he felt himself nearing his own release he skillfully reached down between them to rub the bundle of nerves he knew would send her over the edge.

The first swipe of his finger sent her spiraling into wave after wave of pleasure, spots of color dancing in her vision. As she rode out her orgasm she could hear Jareth groaning out her name, riding his own release. She felt powerful to elicit such a reaction from him, but at the same time powerless to the pleasure she herself was enduring.

When the intensity had died down, he slid out of her and rolled to lay by her side. They still needed a moment to recover, and neither minded the comfortable silence. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, and then felt the cool texture of silk being brought up to cover her bare flesh. Jareth curled her into his side, draping a possessive arm over her waist where she covered his hand with her own.

"You've made me happier than I could've imagined my precious Sarah." He tenderly kissed her temple, and then began stroking her soft hair.

"I love you Jareth." She yawned quietly, drifting off to his voice.

"I love you too, My Queen."

**THE END! I hope you guys liked, I tried my best. I really despised using the word manhood, but I didn't feel that 'cock' or 'dick' was appropriate…so yeah. Again I apologize to those who are reading my other stories that haven't been updated yet. Exams are coming up, and I've had zero time and some minor writers block. If you guys aren't too mad could you please leave me a nice lil review? **

**Until next time :) **

**~Taylor**


End file.
